Increasing demands on limited resources for wireless communication networks has led to innovative solutions such as multi-user and full-dimension multi-input and multiple-output (MU-MIMO and FD-MIMO) systems. FD-MIMO systems may include use of an antenna array at a base station that has many antennas to serve several users or user equipment (UE). A multi-user FD-MIMO system with an antenna array having many antennas has a potential to achieve higher spectral efficiency by co-scheduling a relatively large number of UEs at relatively high data or bit rates.